wikiculefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Joan Laporta
frame|Joan LaportaJoan Laporta, socio desde el 17 de agosto de 1974, es el actual presidente del FC Barcelona. Llegó al cargo el 15 de junio del 2003 y en el verano del 2006 renovó su mandato. Nacido en Barcelona el 29 de junio de 1962, Joan Laporta es licenciado en Derecho por la Universidad de Barcelona (UB) y miembro del Ilustre Colegio de Abogados de Barcelona y del Patronato y de la Comisión Ejecutiva de la Fundación Lluch. También es Máster en Derecho de Sociedades y Expertos tributarios en el Instituto de Estudios Superiores Abat Oliba de Barcelona y Diplomado en curso de Derecho de sociedades mercantiles por el Ilustre Colegio de Abogados de Barcelona. Laporta es socio fundador y titular del bufete LAPORTA & ARBÓS, Advocats Associats, y profesor colaborador en el Seminario de Derecho Inmobiliario y Registral de la Facultad de Arquitectos Técnicos de La Universidad de Barcelona (UB). También ha sido asesor personal del cónsul japonés en Barcelona. Joan Laporta se convirtió en presidente del FC Barcelona tras ganar las elecciones celebradas el 15 de junio del 2003 con mucha solvencia y claridad: obtuvo un total de 27.138 votos (52,57%), por delante de Lluís Bassat (16.412 votos), Jordi Majó (2.490), Josep Martínez-Rovira (2.388), Josep Maria Minguella (1.867) y Jaume Llauradó (987). Aquellas elecciones serán recordadas también por el alto índice de participación, con un 53,79% de votos. En verano del 2006, Joan Laporta renovó su mandato como presidente del club, ya que fue el único socio que logró superar las 1.804 firmas necesarias para afrontar la convocatoria de elecciones (presentó 8.994). Después de 33 días en el que el club estuvo bajo la dirección de una Comisión Gestora encabezada por Xavier Sala i Martín, presidente hasta entonces de la Comisión Económica, Joan Laporta fue proclamado presidente nuevamente del FC Barcelona coincidiendo con el día de la celebración del 41º Trofeo Joan Gamper, el 22 de agosto del 2006. Con Joan Laporta al frente, el club ha potenciado los valores con los que tradicionalmente se ha identificado el Barça: el catalanismo, el civismo y la universalidad. El presidente del FC Barcelona ha fomentado que el club tenga un comportamiento modélico en cuestiones como la lucha contra la violencia en los estadios, la paz, la solidaridad, la democracia o las libertades individuales y colectivas. Con la política de 'Tolerancia cero' la directiva azulgrana ha conseguido desterrar los comportamientos violentos del estadio barcelonista, en una iniciativa aplaudida de manera unánime por el mundo del fútbol. La puesta en marcha de la campaña 'El Gran Repte' para reforzar la base social del club ha sido otro de los grandes objetivos de Joan Laporta en la presidencia del club. El año 2003 el Barça ya contaba con 106.372 socios, cifra que ha ido creciendo año tras año y que en el verano de 2007 superaba los 156.000 asociados. Posicionado como el club polideportivo mayor del mundo, Joan Laporta encabeza el reto de proyectar en todo el mundo el compromiso social, humanitario y solidario del Barça. Una vez conseguida la estabilidad económica y deportiva de la entidad, se han buscado fórmulas innovadoras para conseguir que el FC Barcelona sea también 'Más que un club' en el mundo, un objetivo que ha comenzado a visualizarse con la firma de diversos acuerdos de colaboració con Unicef, Unesco o Acnur. Joan Laporta, como presidente de una de las entidades de fútbol más importantes del continente, ha liderado también muchas de las reivindicaciones de los clubes a nivel europeo y asume gran parte de su representatividad. Es miembro del grupo de trabajo de asuntos financieros de la Task Force de la FIFA “for the good of the game”, miembro del European Profesional Football Strategy Board de la UEFA, miembro del subgrupo de trabajo “Club Ownership and club licensing” de la FIFA Task Force for financial matters, presidente del Grupo de Trabajo de competiciones de la FIFA Task Force “for he good of the game” y vicepresidente de la ECA (European Clubs Association). El presidente azulgrana ha alcanzado, entre otros, el objetivo que los clubes reciban compensaciones por parte de los organismos internacionales cuando se ceden jugadores a las selecciones. En el terreno deportivo, durante el mandato de Joan Laporta, el club recuperó su posición de privilegio en la élite del fútbol europeo. Después de una primera temporada para poner a punto un proyecto totalmente nuevo, las dos siguientes significaron la confirmación de las decisiones tomadas, alcanzando dos campeonatos de Liga (2004/05 y 2005/06) y una Champions League, en mayo del 2006, en París. Las dos temporadas siguientes supusieron el derrumbe del proyecto que dirigía Frank Rijkaard y cuyo máximo exponente era el delantero brasileño Ronaldinho. En verano de 2008, tras superar por poco una moción de censura, dimiten varios de sus directivos. Laporta, no obstante, logra reconstruir la Junta Directiva, contrata para dirigir el primer equipo a un novato Pep Guardiola y da la baja a jugadores emblema de la época Rijkaard como Deco o el propio Ronaldinho. Contra casi todo pronóstico, el equipo de Guardiola arrasa durante la temporada 08/09 y conquista lo que nadie antes en España y solo otros cuatro clubes europeos habían logrado: el triplete (Liga, Copa y Champions), batiendo además gran número de récords y registros. Poco después el club logra algo legendario: gana Supercopa de España, Supercopa de Europa y Mundialito de Clubes, con lo que se convierte en el único en ganar todas las competiciones (6) en un año natural. Debido a un cambio en los estatutos que él mismo promovió, Laporta no pudo extender su mandato más allá de 2010, cuando se acaba su segundo período de cuatro años frente al club. Las elecciones para sustituirle las gana Sandro Rosell, quien había formado parte de la primera directiva de Laporta y dimitido en 2005. El 16 de octubre de 2010, siendo ya ex-presidente, la asamblea de compromisarios del club decide llevarle a los tribunales por supuesta mala gestión económica en las últimas temporadas. Categoría:Presidentes